Anywhere But Here
by TheLonelySoldier
Summary: Danny Quinn makes it back after finding Patrick dead. Where? He has no idea. But Jenny might have some idea. . . One year after season five.
1. Jenny's dilemma

Being married to Jenny wasn't the easiest thing, he had to admit. Waking her from her nightmares had been the hardest thing he had to deal with, Michael still couldn't understand why Jenny was still having these nightmares. She'd wake up at two o'clock on the dot screaming to no one directly 'Why did you kill him?! Why?!' Michael could have only guessed she was screaming about Nick Cutter's death. Sometimes she would sleep talk about Abby and Connor and how she wished she could see them again and a couple of times she would sleep walk out onto their balcony and stand there. Sometimes she would cry, sometimes she would just stare into the lake next to their home.

Michael had considered taking her to a therapist, but Jenny would always insist she was fine and she didn't need any help. Quite frankly, Michael's temper was becoming shorter and shorter and it was pushing a huge strain down onto their marriage. This had been going on for three years now and it needed to stop. He decided that he would give her some space, some time to really heal from her bad memories and experiences, every night he would sleep on the sofa and shower separately instead of with Jenny like he used to. He would make her breakfast every morning and leave for work, without so much as a kiss and it had been going on like that for sixth months. Truth be told, Michael had no idea what to do.

They would argue over the stupidest things and hold grudges against each other for two straight days, neither of the two saying a word to each other. Michael knew it had to stop.

Looking at his watch, he sighed heavily and realised the time. He was five minutes late for work and he still hadn't finished Jenny's breakfast. He would always cook her eggs on toast and cut the crusts off the way she liked it. Since Jenny's nightmares had started, she was always too tired to go into work so Michael had to give up being a musician so he could pay to stay in their home. Working as an estate agent was the worst possible job Michael could have imagined but it covered everything. Taking a deep breath, he slowly cut the crust from Jenny's sandwich and realised that he used to smile when he cut the crusts from Jenny's sandwiches now he had a straight face and not one single happy thought.

He set down the knife and grabbed the bottle of orange juice beside him, if he wasn't here in the mornings he would have no doubt that Jenny would reach for the bottle of Vodka rather than the carton of orange juice. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Michael watched as the orange juice poured and dripped into the cup. All of a sudden, he heard a clicking sound. Like metal against marble, he threw the empty carton into the bin and glanced upwards at the pans clashing together in one certain direction. _What the hell?_

At first, he thought it was a poltergeist ready to murder him and drag him to hell but when the knife he was using disappeared in the direction behind him, he knew that wasn't the case.

_Michael's eyebrow raised so far up into his forehead he thought it might disappear into his hair. Turning, he saw the parts of light floating in the air. Oh great, just what he needed to start off his day!_

_"Michael?" Jenny's voice was quiet and timid. He could hear the floorboards creak as his wife stepped through out into the area of the kitchen. Her expression he could no longer read._

_He watched as her facial expression broke into something he couldn't quite recognise anymore. Each mouth twitch was her way of reliving every memory of these anomalies, Michael had never seen somebody in so much pain and he could almost feel it himself. Her face was breaking into tiny little nothings of pain and emotion. It was as if somebody had blown a bomb up in her face and she was very slowly reacting to it._

_Jenny had no idea what to do with herself. How was she supposed to react? Scream? Cry? Fall back into her bed like she had been doing for weeks? Or was it months? Her breathing became uneven as she stared hopelessly down at her fingers and faint stains of blood surrounding them. She had to be dreaming, she had to be! Swallowing down all her fears and emotions, her eyes closed shut and when she opened them, the blood was gone. Where had that come from? Her mind wondered for a little while before she realised it was a memory of all the blood that was shed in the work line of the ARC. First Stephen, then Cutter, then Sarah and maybe even Danny because the last she heard he was stuck in the past with no way home._

_Echoes of Michael's voice surrounded her and she couldn't work out why on earth he was moving around so fast. Before she could react to anything that was going on, her heartbeat increased and slowly she slipped into darkness and the last thing she heard was the voice of Danny. _

_"Jen!"_


	2. Sleeping Danny

Jenny stared into the spare room she had put Danny in, his light breathing was starting to relax her now that he had calmed down and fallen asleep, he looked like he hadn't slept for months. He smelt of slime, dinosaur poo and a rusty smell that Jenny couldn't recognise. She jumped when Michael's hand rested against her shoulder, caught red handed watching Danny sleep. As she turned to face him in a panicked daze, she managed to whack her elbow right on the doorframe.

"Ow!" Jenny hissed, her hand gripping her painful elbow. Michael had to hold back his smile, he wanted to laugh but he wasn't in the mood to laugh.

Michael stared at the smelly mess that was Danny Quinn. "The soldiers are out there and they've managed to lock the uh-"

"Anomaly." Jenny finished for him.

"Yeah, that. They've said the ARC will respond to the anomaly in five minutes." Michael said, his heart raced at the thought of Jenny slipping back into her old job. He knew how dangerous it was, the anomalies and the creatures and the people she used to work with were all a bit crazy in his mind.

Michael remembered the night he had met Jennifer Lewis, she was sat by herself and was watching her friends enjoy themselves. Michael couldn't help but get one of her friends to introduce him, he was intrigued by her and her beauty.

"I best get cleaned up." Jenny mumbled, her hand rested on his chest for a split second before she moved it away and made her way down towards her bedroom.

Jenny stood in the mirror for a full ten minutes, dressed in an acceptable way and with a nice amount of make-up on. She took a deep breath and stared at herself. What had she become? What type of person was she now? How was she going to feel when she walked out to see the team she saw years ago? Connor, Becker, Abby, Emily, she was even worried about seeing Matt again.

"Come on Jenny, you can do this." she muttered to herself and stood up straight, her head held high like it always used to be.

Her hand gripped the handle as she slowly pushed it down, her breathing became uneven as she saw the six members of the ARC team standing at Danny's door. Her eyes wandered to the figure standing on the far left, one she didn't recognise. The woman was wearing a slim yellow dress with a pair of white high heels and she prayed to god the woman didn't wear them out in the field. She noticed she was slightly pregnant and she was wearing a wedding ring.

The man next to her was also wearing a wedding ring and Jenny recognised him straight away. The armour was a big giveaway, he had gotten slightly more muscular since the last time she had seen him, his hair was cut shorter than it was before and she could hear him talking with a much happier voice, Becker. Maybe that was just the effect of him seeing Danny again but Jenny wasn't so sure, from her observational skills she could have guessed Becker was married to the pregnant woman. Which came as a surprise to Jenny, Becker didn't seem like the type.

Before she could even look at the other four, Abby's taller and skinner frame jumped on her. Jenny wasn't quite sure how to react, should she hug her back? Smile? Laugh? She went with the option of hugging her friend as hard as she could and the next thing she knew Connor's surprisingly strong and muscular build jumped over the top of the two women.

"Jenny!" Connor shouted as loud as he could but seemed to shut up after Matt shh'd him. Jenny laughed in obvious delight and hugged him back just as hard as she did Abby.

"It's so good to see you again." Jenny swallowed, her grip loosening on him as she stared at them both. They were no longer kids, they were adults that really were an old married couple like she had once said before.

She had noticed Abby's long blonde hair, her face had matured and aged into a beautiful woman. She dressed differently, a lot more girly than she used to dress. Looks like she had grown out of her tomboy stages. Connor had changed the most, he had grew in height but still had the same dorky personality. He was almost as big as Becker in build wise, his jawline had sharpened and he had lost quite a bit of weight. He was pretty much bald and unshaven.

Becker was the one to hug her next, his vice like grip almost knocked the breath out of her. He was certainly a happier person than he was when she had last seen him. He was shaven completely, his short hair was beginning to grow grey at the sides and his wrinkles seemed to show when he smiled. Becker introduced the woman next to him as Jess and the two women hugged anyway.

After Jenny had pulled away, she found herself smiling and almost jumped on Emily. She had missed Emily and she wasn't confused as to why, Emily was the most caring out of the entire team and she hugged Jenny back just as tightly. Emily's hair had grown to her waist and was blonde at the bottom, Jenny could have guessed Abby showed her how to change the colour of her hair. After she pulled away, Jenny stared right into the surprisingly happy eyes of Matt Anderson.

His hand extended out to her. "Happy to see you again, Jenny."

Jenny reluctantly shook his hand, a small smile on her face. "You too, Matt."

"Right now maybe one of you can tell me what the hell is going on and how Quinn survived three years through the anomalies?" A loud and assertive voice demanded from behind them and Jenny knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

Jenny lunged herself at the frail man and wrapped her arms around him. She had missed him no matter how truly annoying he was. "James."

"Yes, yes. Very nice to see you too Jenny." Lester couldn't help the smile on his face. He awkwardly tapped her on the back a couple of times and stepped backwards, leaning against his cane.

"Now let's all talk about what just happened and wait for Quinn to wake up."

A/N; I liked this chapter, things will get a lot more serious later on. I promise.


End file.
